Snapped
by cutwithoutmercy
Summary: Two part story of how Keitaro finally snaps. "You really need to get over that pervert." Naru said. "That's ENOUGH!" Naru turned to face something she thought she'd never see.


A/N: This is the first half of the story Snapped. I want to thank Tech-Man for beta reading and you guys for reading. This is kind of sad but enjoy.

-

"Shinobu! I'm going to change real quick; Let the others know!" Keitaro yelled as he headed up the stairs.

"Alright, Sempai," Shinobu called from the kitchen where she was cooking dinner.

Keitaro opened the door to his room and looked up at the ceiling, staring at where the hole used to be. He just sighed and headed over towards his CD player. He flipped the power on and changed the song to 'Pain' by Three Days Grace.

"KEITARO NO BAKA! TURN IT DOWN!" He heard Naru yell from her room above his. He had long since gotten over trying to please everyone so he just turned it up further, drowning out her voice. He stripped off his shirt and softly swayed to the bass of the song. He continued dancing as he walked over to the dresser. He loving traced a scar that ran from his left shoulder across his back and ended at his right hip. Then he traced a second scar, just as lovingly. It was a blast wound, almost perfectly circular. He drew a gentle spiral in it before grabbing another shirt from his dresser.

-

Shinobu walked up to her Sempai's room to let him know dinner was ready.

Just as she reached the door she heard the song 'Pain' start. She peeked in through the small crack that Keitaro had left when he closed the door. She watched him take off his shirt, softly swaying in rhythm with the bass. She was pained to see the two scars that ran across his back.  
When he turned around she almost burst into tears. There were at least ten fresh scars and almost innumerable fading ones. She watched as he carefully traced the one that ran from his left shoulder to his right hip.

'That's the one he got when he saw me in the Onsen'

Then he drew a spiral in one of the scars from Su's invention.

'He got that one his first day here'

Then he raked his fingers across some of the scars from Motoko. She watched as anger briefly flashed across his face; as quickly as it appeared it was gone.

He continued rubbing the Shinobu scar as he walked to his bed from the dresser.

While he walked Shinobu noticed that his arms were scarred to, covered up by his long sleeves.  
'How long have you been hiding your scars, Sempai?' Shinobu thought back and couldn't remember when he had started wearing long sleeved shirts. She was on the verge of tears.  
The song ended and Keitaro started heading towards the door and her. She didn't have the heart to face him so she turned and ran.

-

Keitaro could hear the sound of someone running by his door, but figured it was Su.

'Guess I should head to dinner…' He stroked the scar once more, through his shirt, and then proceeded downstairs.

-

Dinner was pretty uneventful, other than Shinobu constantly glancing over at Keitaro chest.

After dinner Keitaro headed back to his room, turned up his music, and shut out the rest of the world.

-

Shinobu looked at the tenants of Hinata-Sou with a fire in her eyes that was very rarely seen.

"Naru-sempai? Motoko-sempai? Can I talk to you?" She was nervous but refused to allow it to show.

"Sure" Both of the older girls replied after seeing the look in Shinobu's eyes.

"It's about Keitaro-sempai." She was getting more nervous as she spoke, she could feel her stomach doing back flips as she faced the older girls. "I think you should stop hitting him"

The other two looked at her in shock. "He is a pervert and therefore must be punished." They both agreed nodding their heads.

"Haven't you ever seen the scars on his body?" Shinobu said, almost crying. "Haven't you seen what your 'punishments' do to him?" she said allowing her emotions to be carried by her words.

The two older girls scowled. "You don't know what you're talking about, Shinobu. He is an indestructible pervert. He can't get hurt"

Shinobu's tears vanished from her eyes, and she showed a new resolve. "If you don't believe me, ask Keitaro to take off his shirt. Then you can see them with your own eyes!" She stomped off, leaving behind two very confused Hinata girls behind.

-

Keitaro came down into the living room and saw Naru and Motoko sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys?" He said alerting them to his presence to as not to get hit. "You okay"

They both looked at him a question evident in on their faces.

"Keitaro, take off your shirt." They said in unison.

Keitaro panicked. "Sorry! Gotta go!" He said as he ran for the minimal amount of protection his room afforded.

"They can't see them." He thought as he closed the door behind him fully intending to spend the rest of the night in his room.

-

The next day Naru and Motoko had dropped the idea of getting him to take his shirt off.

Keitaro went on cleaning the Sou and did a good days work. Even he gets lucky enough to get a day off from being punished; every once in awhile.

Just before dinner following his normal routine he headed up stair to change his shirt.

"Motoko-sempai, Naru-sempai! Follow me!" Shinobu whispered motioning to the older girls.

They nodded and followed Shinobu to Keitaro's door.

Once there she cracked it open just enough for the three of them to see Keitaro.

They watched as he stripped off his shirt and gasped at the multitude of scars that ran across his back. He went through the same motions as before, tracing the same two scars before raking the five scars that ran across his chest, from right shoulder to left hip.

'What did we do to him?' Was all Motoko could think as see watch him move about his room.

'Ha, the pervert got what he deserved. Probably thinking about Shinobu in the Onsen, tracing that scar'

'Sempai'

He took a shirt out of his dresser and put it on before turning towards the door.

"Motoko, Shinobu. Please come in." He calmly sat down and waited.

The girls started to file in and sit down. Naru was coming in just as he spoke again.

"Narusegawa. The invitation was for Motoko and Shinobu, not you. I really don't feel like putting up with you, at least Motoko felt some remorse for her actions. You felt none. You felt happy seeing my scars." He looked at her with cold eyes. "Please leave"

"You pervert! You, just want to take advantage of Motoko and Shinobu"

Keitaro laughed. "Oh yes! That's right they outnumber me and one of them is a master of the Shinmei Ryuu, but I, Keitaro Urashima, the man with no training what so ever is going to take advantage of them!" He continued to laugh and Motoko and Shinobu giggled along with him.

"Humph!" Naru stomped her foot before leaving. After the laughter subsided Keitaro started being serious again.

"What do you want to know?" Keitaro looked at the two girls, rolling up his sleeves as he spoke. He listened as Motoko gasped in horror as she noticed the scars on his arms for the first time.

"Shinobu?" The girl looked exceedingly nervous.

"S-sempai? Why do you trace that one scar on your chest?" Shinobu asked, blushing.

"I do it to remember all the good times I have had with you Shinobu." Keitaro removed his shirt; showing them the scars and making them cringe.

"This scar I got for accidentally seeing you in the Onsen." He traced the scar. "This one I got my first day here." He drew a spiral on the blast wound in the middle of his stomach. He looked at the two girls in front of him. "I remember the reason I have every one of these scars. I remember my so-called perversion that I received them for." He raked his hand down the same five scars as before. "But I decided long time ago to never fight back; no matter what"

Motoko and Shinobu simply hugged him, wishing they could make the scars go away. They both cried for his pain as he held them close, providing comfort.

"It's ok. I don't care anymore. It'll all be alright." Keitaro looked up staring at the ceiling, silently wishing they had never seen the scars that littered his body. "Don't worry. I won't get anymore." He whispered, just holding the two of them until they all fell asleep, comforting each other even in slumber.

-

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this, the first half of 'Snapped'. Where ever you're reading this please tell me what you think.


End file.
